


Angel in Red

by second_go



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol references is there too, Also the rating is definitely going to go up, And a few others as friends etc, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Let's just start at 'T', Like one for each boy, Many Original Female Charatcers, Might have drug mentioned, Rating will go up once the story progresses into that territory, Romance also, So yeah, also, because their parents are married and they are children from different marriages, cause there's no warning for incest, incest is in there too, just warning you, much romance, the main point of this story is indirect incest, this does focus mainly on calum, turn back if you don't like incest in any form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like the Apple of Eden; everybody wants because nobody can have it. You only want me because you can't have me- it's a beautiful thing isn't it- temptation? So beautiful; so alluring; but so sinful and painful to touch," her lips curled into something of a smirk and a smile, while pity lined her eyes just like the black eyeliner she wore only for him. Just clad in her underwear, a matching lace set he had bought for her birthday, really painted her as nothing more but the fruit of lust.</p><p>"Angelyn-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's all we are; sinful; painful; but so beautiful. Does it hurt you as much as it does me?"</p><p> </p><p>[cross-posted on Wattpad under <b>chxrrylxmonadx</b>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if this is going to be a spoiler or not, but this whole story is going to be based on the song 'Good Girls' from their debut album. And also, the different members are going to have their relationships based off of different songs, like how Calum's is based off of Good Girls, Ashton, Luke and Michael are going to have different girls with different songs. And this is going to be a continuous story, so it might be a little long. If you're not in it for the long ride, since I already have a lot of songs for their different scenarios, then I suggest you don't read on. If not, please enjoy the rest of the story!

"We'll leave you two to introduce yourselves to each other, get to know each other and everything." Blue-violet eyes belonging to a young girl sitting down looked at her future brother, permanent smile still sitting on her face even as she dragged her bottom lip back with her teeth. Innocently, she twirled a few stray strands of strawberry blond hair that had fallen out from her messy ponytail sitting on top of her head.

"We're sorry to be telling you this so late, but we met quite a while ago and we're already planning our wedding since we're old and don't have much time left," his father placed a quick kiss on her mother's cheek, "be nice to each other, okay?" He sent a pointed glare to his son, before looking at her with a smile and leading her mother out with a small on the middle of her mother's back.

The boy pulled out a chair from underneath her table, almost throwing the wooden chair from underneath before falling down on the cushioned surface and placing his feet on the table. Hesitating, she lightly pushed his feet away from her face, though he seemed not to care. She decided she might as well just move away from the table so that she wouldn't have to face his shoes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angelyn Melia Evans." She flashed a bright smile, brushing away the strands she was playing with behind her ear and looking at him with slightly hooded eyes. Doe eyes shimmered with curiosity and interest, wanting to hear from him.

"Calum Hood." He fished out his phone from his pocket, starting to play a muted game on it, leaving an awkward silence between the two young adults.

"Well, Calum," the name tasted strange on her tongue, but she liked how it felt and it caught his attention, judging by the way one of his eyebrows rose and his lips twitched. "It's nice to meet you," she offered a small grin instead of her usual smile, voice turning slightly deeper than how she usually talked.

He groaned in reply, shifting in his seat and placing his feet down on the tiled floors. A small smirk appeared on her rosy lips before being replaced by the previous gentle grin. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, looking straight at him while his eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

"What do you like to do for fun?" She leaned forward towards him, head resting on the heel of her palm with her arms on either side of her, pushing her breasts together and seeing him trail his eyes down to the window she had newly provided only for him. Her rectangular neckline crumpled slightly, showing off her chest and the white lace trimming of her bra, along with a strap that looked to be on the verge of falling off of her shoulder- not that it would help his situation because of her tank top.

"Fuck..." He groaned out and shifted in his seat again, still looking at her breasts being pushed together by her arms, wondering what cup size they were.

"That's a vulgar hobby, isn't it?" She leaned back, smile widening slightly when he rolled his eyes back to her face, and his lips twitched down to show hints of disappointment. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and her eyes couldn't help but follow the movement across his much fuller and plumper lips this time. Her smile faded slightly just as her heart started racing and she pulled back her bottom lip once again, sighing when his tongue went back into his mouth.

"Fucking isn't my hobby, it's a pastime. But I like playing bass, hanging out with my mates, all the typical things."

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice to not shake and crack as his previous motion replayed in her mind. Her arms crossed across her chest, slightly under and pushing her breasts up for a mock show; not as good as her previous one but a show nonetheless. "What about you?" She watched the way his lips curled at the last word, blushing slightly and wondering if the temperature in the room had actually gone up or if it was just the two of them.

"I like reading, studying, jogging and enjoying the scenery," _like now_ she wanted to add but refrained from- she was trying to act all innocently coy in front of him, and maybe he's caught onto her act, maybe he hasn't. Either way, it's a win-win situation for her.

"You were raised to be proper, weren't you?" He rose an eyebrow, lips in a thin line as he stared her down.

She gulped, not used to feeling so small despite her small stature- nobody really looked down on her since she was always so graceful and elegant, straight A's with no problems with anything. "I wouldn't say proper, but I guess I was raised to be more ladylike than other girls my age."

He mumbled something in reply, but it was too soft and jumbled for her to make out what it was. Her small left hand reached over to hold his right one that was resting on top of his phone. Her fingers wrapped around his hand, index finger drawing nonsensical circles on his palm, "what did you say?"

"You're a princess; you study, you're graceful, you grew up pampered. Do you also do cheerleading? Or play the piano? Violin? Flute maybe?"

She giggled as he rolled his eyes, "No, but I do help out with the homecoming committee sometimes."

"Of course you do," he sighed and she smiled at his reply. Blue eyes looked at him from underneath curled lashes, before looking away because of a lost train of thoughts. The two sat in silence, not awkward but not comfortable either. Still, the two sat comfortably in a deafening silence, her playing with the black lacy hem of her skirt and him turning his phone on and off, desperately looking for something to do. She wondered if this was what it was like, going on a date with him as his girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky, having such a fine man as her boyfriend.

And the more she thought about it, the better a plan could form in her head. Using her hand to cover a growing smirk, she glanced up at Calum from underneath her lashes and saw him swiping through his phone, probably on tinder or some other website where guys could check out hot chicks with no regrets whatsoever. Considering he's already graduated high school from what her mother's told her, she couldn't really call him a teenager, but he sure acted like one. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest again, propping up her breasts, blew up a breath of air to move the side bangs that were falling into her eyes.

_It's going to be so easy._

Her phone buzzed, and it drew the attention from the both from them. Quickly, she changed her smirk to her ever present smile and deliberately slowly picked up her phone, watching his eyes as his dark brown hues followed the way her fingers moved across her phone's back, covered by a case with large floral-painted lips, and the hints of her left fingers trailing across her screen.

"Well, I need to get going now, my friends are planning a study session and asked if I wanted to join," she picked up her rectangular watermelon-printed purse and slipped her phone in. She stood up, using her butt to push the chair away and casually walked past Calum, fingers brushing against his uncovered shoulders before lightly placing feathery touches as she leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Tell mother I'm out with my friends, okay?"

He nodded, jaw tightening as he bit the inside of his lip while watching the way her skirt swished with how her legs moved, unconsciously moving his gaze up to her ass as well. His eyes followed her out, still looking at her when she walked past the wall-to-floor window in the small cafe he was seated at. He groaned when she let down her hair from that high pony, watching the strands fall and get blown with the wind, wondering just how it would feel to grip his hands into those shiny locks, controlling every move of her head and...

Fuck, he was screwed if he had to live with her, both literally and figuratively. His hands fiddled with his phone, numbly selecting one of his buddies' numbers and texting him.

**Dude, just met with a hot little thing that's supposed to be my little sister**


End file.
